


My Golden Nightmare

by Heliotrope_Moon



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Musicians, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliotrope_Moon/pseuds/Heliotrope_Moon
Summary: I feel like I've opened my eyes.It's blinding.The crowd is silent one moment, then roaring the next, and then gently copying what I sing.It's pure fucking adrenaline.And he's here.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	My Golden Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my musicians/soulmates au then you'll know what this is about

**BAZ**

I feel like I've opened my eyes.

It's blinding.

The crowd is silent one moment, then roaring the next, and then gently copying what I sing.

It's pure fucking adrenaline.

And he's here. He's stood _right_ there.

I don't even hear my own voice; I know I'm singing. All I can focus on is him _here_.

And the red string that trails back to him.

Because before this, he hated me. Before this, I was his enemy. Before this, I was nothing more than someone to target his anger towards. He hated me, and I accepted it because I'm self-destructive. Because I'd take anything I could get. Because I think it's better to have some interaction with the one you love than to have no interaction at all.

But now he's here.

He's _here_ and he isn't leaving.

We've talked so much about everything.

_"I'm not sure I'll be any good at being a soulmate-"_

_"I don't want you to be a soulmate, Simon. I want you to be you."_

We haven't talked about if we'll tell anyone.

But I want to scream it in every concert hall we've ever been in together.

My own voice fades out. I barely hear myself as I shout 'thank you' out into the roaring crowd.

I turn away; I face _him_.

His smile that burns like a thousand suns imploding and creating a million new universes.

Each and everyone with a bright future.

His smile drops.

He runs to the microphone as the crowds leave the packed hall.

"If you guys don't mind staying for an extra few minutes, I have a small demo just for you guys."

The crowd comes to a halt.

What?

He didn't mention this.

He _never_ mentioned this.

What the fuck is he doing?

He's strumming his guitar gently.

He's smiling as he watches his fingers move from fret to fret with ease.

The crowd reminds me of thunder.

It's gentle. It's soft. It's _him_.

And then he starts singing.

I've never heard this melody before.

I can't even focus on the lyrics.

But I get flashes of

_"My love."_

_"Dream in a suit."_

_"My matching half."_

But it's when he says

_"You'll always have my heart."_

And then he locks his eyes with me.

I can't breathe.

They must all know this isn't an act.

No one can look at someone the way Snow looks at me right now and not feel _something_.

Maybe he does love me.

Maybe I've been pushing him away.

Maybe I've been too scared.

I'm not scared now.

I can't afford to push him away.

He stops - the last strum of the final chord ringing out into the massive crowd.

They're cheering.

My heart is pulsing in my chest.

I can't hear myself think.

But I feel my feet as they lift from the ground.

I'm running towards him.

I can't hear a thing.

But I feel my hands grip his soft hair; his gripping my shoulders in return.

And I feel his lips on mine.

Sparks don't fly.

I don't feel universes being formed behind my eyes.

The only thing I feel is _him_.

Because no metaphor will ever portray what it feels like to kiss Simon Snow.

The crowd is roaring.

So are my thoughts.

But I ignore them.

Because I am kissing Simon Snow.


End file.
